The First Human
by FandomSpawn
Summary: "This isn't my fault..." Tears accompanied by a pleading smile. "I only guided them. I merely moved the story along. The monster you are looking for is your human." A Chara story. (It'll probably end with the Genocide run.)
1. Chapter 1

They had fallen.

It wasn't on purpose, although they had always dreamed of falling down the fabled Mount Ebott. The thought of meeting magical monsters was beyond fascinating to them. The fall had been much more rough than anticipated, a likely ten to fifteen feet drop. It was quick.

They had landed with a thud. Face first onto hard, solid dirt and rock. It hurt immensely. But they hadn't made a peep. No sound of pain or cry of help. Just silence. They didn't know this at the time, but a quiet onlooker had been watching. Waiting to see if this new stranger had indeed survived the deadly fall.

"A-are you okay?" A dumb question to ask a person who had fallen from an unknown above. He didn't know if they were still breathing, but every passing moment meant another moment missed to possibly help this new someone. He quietly crept over to their still figure, hesitating at first, before poking them. When that didn't get a reaction, he put a fuzzy hand on their back, like his mother taught him, to check for breathing.

A small surprised gasp escaped him as he found that this person was indeed still breathing. But it was getting slower fast. Quickly thinking, he picked them up, strung one of their arms around his shoulders and tried to get home as fast as he could before they died.

* * *

They had woken up after a couple days, finding that they had been moved to a bedroom. Everything was a soft red color. They explored everything in the room, toys, clothes and a single picture that was framed, placed on top of the drawers.

It was a picture of three monsters who looked to be of the same species. They stood in front of a large tree with leaves as red as blood. The smallest stood in the very front, smiling big. His eyes showed a kind of shyness. He wore a striped shirt, much like they did. One of the monsters in the picture wore a dress. She smiled modestly, showing no teeth. The last monster was the biggest. He wore a cape and crown.

His armor bore a crest of some sort. The monster with the dress also wore the crest. They all looked like goats. Wanting to explore more, the human tested the door to see if it was locked. A slight push and the door was open. The smell of cinnamon wafted throughout the house. Stepping out, the human had found themselves in a hallway, a pale yellow color.

"Oh! You're up! I'll go tell my mom! Mom!" The small monster from the picture. His voice was filled with excitement. It had a boyish charm to it.

They decided to wait for the little goat boy and explored the hallway. There was a mirror towards the far right of the hallway. Looking into the mirror, they smiled. "It's still me."

"My child!" Looking to the left, they set their eyes on the monster with the dress. Her voice had a maternal tone laced into her delicate words.

While the goat woman rushed over to check for anymore injuries, the goat in the purple cape spoke.

"Greetings, human. We are the royal monster family. I'm Asgore, that's Toriel," He said, motioning to the goat woman frantically checking and re-checking for concussions.

"And I'm Asriel! You're in our family now!" The small goat boy said happily. The human smiled and walked over to Asriel.

Sticking out a finger (no, not that finger) they pointed at Asriel and bluntly said, "So you're a prince?" Said monster went pink.

"What? No! That's in girly stories. I'm the knight who gets us all out of here!" Asgore and Toriel laugh softly to themselves.

"So this is a monster kingdom?!" They didn't remember this in the stories.

"I guess? Mom says we're a... no-march-y." Asriel had trouble pronouncing the last word.

Toriel laughs again, a little louder this time. "It's said, 'monarchy', Asriel. It's just a fancy word for saying that the Underground is ruled by a king and queen."

"So this _is_ a kingdom..." The human had whispered in awe.

"Yeah! You can be a knight with me!" Asriel proceeds to grab their hand. "Let's go and eat Mom's pie first. Then we can have lotsa fun!"

The human had begun to like it in the underground.


	2. Chapter 2

Days had become weeks and weeks became months. Soon, the small human had befriended many monsters throughout the Ruins. The framed picture was replaced to have all four in it. They were a happy family.

"Hey, we didn't get to ask you, but what's your name?" Asriel and the human are laying underneath the large tree.

"Um..." The human knew they had a name. Everyone did. But they just couldn't remember what their name was. "I don't remember my name."

Asriel sat up in surprise. "You don't know what your name is?!" A moment of silence, and then, "Oh. That's right. The fall..."

The two lay in a comfortable silence. The human didn't think having a name was too important in a place like the Underground. For all they knew, they were the only human who lived with the monsters. Mention 'human' and it would be easy to tell who is being talked about.

"I know! I'll give you a name!" The human looked at their goat companion with curiosity. "Let's see... Well first, are you a boy or a girl?"

The human stares up at the red leaves in thought. "Hmm... It doesn't really matter."

"Oh. Okay. Um... how about..." Asriel glances over at the human looking for inspiration. "Maybe, Alex? It doesn't matter if you're a boy or girl. The name still works! Cool, right?"

The human shakes their head. Asriel frowns. "Well, what did you have in mind?"

"I don't know what I want my name to be." The human replies. "Maybe we can ask Mom?"

The two race towards home.

* * *

"A name?"

Asriel and the human nod expectantly. Surely Toriel could come up with a suitable name.

"Hm... well let's see. What do you like about yourself?"

Asriel and the human look at each other, confused. What did that have anything to do with picking a name?

"Um... I like my eyes." The human proceeds to point to their eyes. A ruby red color.

"Beautiful! Now what did you like to do up on the surface?"

Tapping their chin, the human responds with, "I liked video games!"

Toriel snaps her fingers. "I think I know! How about Chara?"

Asriel seemed to approve of the new name, as he was nodding rather fast.

The human thought about it for a while. It sounded like the beginning of the word "character" but was left unfinished. Like you had to continue with the naming. Just like a video game character.

"I like it!" And so from then on, they were known as Chara. The first human to fall underground.

(A/N: Shorter than the last chapter, but I want to save the good stuff for later.)


End file.
